


Marriage of Convenience

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, post story and song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: And they’re all together again, and the war is over, and they’re all (the seven of them, and Killian, Avi, Carey, Angus), sitting in the ruined shell of the biggest dome on the moon base, dusty beams of sunlight falling all around them, passing a flask around. And Lup’s looking thoughtfully up into the sky.“Hey, barry.”“Yeah?”“Are we gonna have to get married again?”Barry hums thoughtfully. Avi chokes on his whiskey. Magnus lets out a thunderous laugh, and Merle smacks him, raising a finger warningly at Lup.“I am not officiating one more damn wedding for you two. That’d be the 10th one. We’ve been through this plenty.”“Aw, come on! For old time’s sake. You’d only have one more.”





	Marriage of Convenience

And they’re all together again, and the war is over, and they’re all (the seven of them, and Killian, Avi, Carey, Angus), sitting in the ruined shell of the biggest dome on the moon base, dusty beams of sunlight falling all around them, passing a flask around. And Lup’s looking thoughtfully up into the sky. 

 

“Hey, barry.”

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna have to get married again?”

Barry hums thoughtfully. Avi chokes on his whiskey. Magnus lets out a thunderous laugh, and Merle smacks him, raising a finger warningly at Lup.

“I am not officiating  _ one more damn wedding  _ for you two. That’d be the 10th one. We’ve been through this plenty.”

“Aw, come on! For old time’s sake. You’d only have one more.”

“Absolutely not. I swore that Magnus and Taako’s last wedding was going to be  _ it-” _

 

“ _ What. _ ” Carey sounds equal parts horrified and delighted.

Taako snickers as he takes the flask from Avi’s slack grip, muttering as he took a swig- “guess you didn’t put  _ everything  _ in those journals lucretia.”

Lucretia spluttered, an indignant biographer again.

“It hardly seemed relevant!”

“Wait. Wait, waitwaitwait.” Killian cut in, lifting a hand. “Back up. Magnus  _ married Taako? _ ”

“ **_What.”_ **

None of them were particularly surprised to see Kravitz step out of the air, nor at the timing. They’d used their good luck in the fight. Now it was time to roll the dice and come up crap. Taako didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish, finishing his swig before he passed it over Lup’s insubstantial form to Barry.

“End on a high note, eh Merle? That was a nice ceremony.”

Kravitz’s cheekbones were starting to poke through his skin when Merle snickered.

“You’re just saying that because they didn’t make you kiss.”

Magnus grimaced, reaching over to take the flask from Barry and gesturing Kravitz over to take the seat next to him.

“I’m still a little baffled by that one. Completely okay with platonic marriages, and yet we still had to do the dresses and the flowers.”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows, but his form looked more solid as he took a seat next to Magnus and took the offered flask. 

“Dresses?” Delight was definitely winning the day. Carey was grinning. 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Mine was more of a....robe. Taako’s was a bit more conventional.”

 

Taako gasped dramatically, and Magnus had to hide a smirk as Kravitz jumped, looking concerned as the elf clutched his chest.

“WE KEPT THAT DRESS. LUCRETIA. PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT IT OUT OF THE SHIP.”

Lucretia looked genuinely taken aback. 

“I, uh-”

“I CAN’T SAY I’LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HAVE IT, BUT IT’S GONNA BE A LOT OF TAAKO POINTS, LUCRETIA. A LOT.”

 

Lucretia looked genuinely emotional for a moment, the pain of the years they’d spent together and apart flashing across her features. 

“....I think it’s in the chest in the hangar.”

“TAAKO OUT.” He Blinked, and Magnus rolled his eyes, nudging Kravitz with his elbow. 

“I hope you’re serious about him, because he’s been dy- uh.  _ Really  _ wanting to wear that dress again.”

Kravitz has a second of amusement over the wording, and then the actual words hit him, right as he takes a swig from the flask Magnus has just handed him. 

Avi looks genuinely dismayed at how much Kravitz sprays as he chokes, and Killian rescues the flask before the reaper can drop it. 

 

“Actually Merle....do you think you could make an exception?”

Everyone’s head swivel as one towards killian, who flushes an unexpected shade of pink. Carey grins, nudging her girlfriend with her elbow. 

 

“Killian proposed right after you guys vanished into the sky. It’d mean a lot to us if you could- Merle are you crying?”

 

“No.” choked out Merle, wiping his eyes furiously as the sunlight glimmered against the tear tracks on his cheeks. Magnus patted him consolingly on the shoulder, the genuine gesture diminished by the 1000 megawatt smile on his face. 

 

“It’s okay to admit that you’re a big old softie, old man.”

“I am not.” Merle choked out, still rubbing his face. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah fuck you too.” Magnus accepted the passed flask and held it up towards Carey and Killian.

“Here’s to you guys.”

Carey snorted, but her eyes looked a little shiny. 

“He hasn’t even accepted.”

“That’s because he’s too choked up to talk. Give him a minute.”

“-am not.” Merle managed, just barely, pulling his hands away from his face to glare at magnus.

“You kids just grow up so fast.”

  
“You’ve uh. Only known us a year?”

“So fast.”

 

Magnus opened his mouth, truly intending to say something heartfelt, when there was a faint ‘pop’ in the air and taako appeared before them, a white blur before Magnus’s wedding robe hit him in the face.

 

“It’s TAAKO TIME.”

Lup whistled, clapping inaudibly as Taako spread his arms. Kravitz’s jaw dropped. 

  
Taako was in what looked to be a thousand layers of translucent silk, the skirts blooming around him like a dangling rose. It shimmered- a thousand gems laid into the layers of fabric that glimmered in the light. The bodice curled around his chest, a pale blue stem, with streaks of stars across it. He’d been gone a few minutes- not nearly enough time to do his hair, but a tiara of twisted blue metal sat in the blonde curls he’d loosed around his shoulders. 

 

He was a  _ vision. _

 

Kravitz knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was looking forward to the next time he saw that dress. 

 

The spell was broken by Merle’s wheeze of laughter. 

“I think the effect’s a little bit ruined when most of us had to hunt you down the scraps of stone to make into the diamonds on that thing, Taako. And sew them all on”

Taako didn’t move, arms still held in the air.    
“Don’t you dare ruin this for me Merle.”

“Think he already did.” Barry quipped dryly, taking the flask and holding it up to Carey and Killian before taking his swig. 

 

Taako huffed out a sigh and spun back towards them, sending a small wave of shimmering mist flowing across the ground. Kravitz gulped as Avi clapped him on the shoulder. 

“You’re a lucky man.”

 

From anyone else, that would have sounded jealous, but Avi seemed so genuinely good natured that Kravitz just nodded and took the proffered flask. 

 

He was indeed.

 

Merle finally wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. 

“I think I can make one last exception, Carey.” He said, trying to sound gruff, and utterly failing. 

Magnus leaned towards him and nodded towards taako without subtlety- saying in a bad stage whisper-

 

“I think you’re gonna have to make it two.”


End file.
